Kakashi Gaiden: Love Story
by Phoenix-OmegaMax5
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang jounin elit, Kakashi Hatake sang copy ninja dan seorang ANBU cantik berambut violet, apa meerka akan bahagia selamanya
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kakashi Gaiden: Love Story

Chapter 1: Dilema Hati Kakashi

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

-Happy reading-

Disclaimer: Anime Naruto bukan punya saya. Dia hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang

Warning: Typo, Mis-typo, dan romance yang terlalu kental

Note: Fanfic Naruto ane thanks buat member-member 忍Naruto Lover's Shippuden Indonesia [N.L.S.I] yang udah support ane dalam pembuatan member ini. Tolong review-nya ya, dan tolong beritahu dimana kata-klata yang masih typo dan mis-typo. Terima kasih

Chapter 1: Dilema hati Kakashi

Aku adalah Kakashi Hatake, seorang ninja Konohagakure yg dikenal dengan nama Copy-Ninja Kakashi. Aku juga adalah ketua dari tim 7 yang beranggotakan Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sakura Haruno. Aku yang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar Konoha sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise milikku, dipanggil oleh seorang gadis berambut violet, yg bernama Yugao Uzuki.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Panggil gadis itu, dan langsung berlari kehadapanku.

"Oh, itu kau Yugao. Kenapa kau memanggilku." Tanyaku kepadanya yg sudah berada tepat disampingku.

"Ada yang aku mau bicarakan denganmu, Kakashi-senpai." Balasnya kepadaku dengan menunjukkan senyumannya yang manis itu.

"Apa itu? Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali Yugao?" Tanyaku kepadanya, karena penasaran dengan perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Aku sudah bertungangan dengan Hayate-kun, dan mungkin sebentar lagi. Kami akan menikah." Balasnya dengan tatapan mata yg elok untuk dilihat.

Aku pun terkejut, mungkin shock mendengar kabar itu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku itu suka bahkan mencintai Yugao. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya, karena dia dan Hayate itu saling mencintai. Aku hanya bisa berkata "Oh begitu..."

Yugao yang merasa ada yang aneh padaku, lalu bertanya sesuatu kepadaku "Kau kenapa, Kakashi-senpai, apa kau tidak suka mendengar kabar ini."

Aku pun menjawab sambil menunjukkan senyum palsuku "Tentu saja aku senang. Untuk merayakan kabar bahagia ini, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen di ramen Ichiraku. Kau mau tidak?"

"Boleh, ide yang bagus. Aku setuju dengan ide-mu, Kakashi-senpai" Kata Yugao dengan senangnya

"Tapi... Aku akan mengajak murid-muridku dulu, sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Genma dan Tenzo juga, tapi mereka sedang ada misi. Kau tunggu saja disini ya. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini." Kataku pada Yugao.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-senpai. Aku akan tunggu disini." Balas Yugao kepadaku.

Aku pun menjemput Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Lalu aku bertemu kembali dengan Yugao disana. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke ramen Ichiraku dan mulai memesan ramen buatan Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Teuchi-sama, aku ingin pesan ramen daging sapi-nya." Kata Naruto dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, kalau kau Kakashi. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Teuchi kepadaku, aku akan memesan ramen jenis apa.

"Aku memesan sama seperti Naruto, Teuchi-sama. Dan kalau kalian, Yugao, Sasuke, dan Sakura?" Tanyaku pada mereka bertiga.

"Aku sama seperti kau saja, Kakashi-senpai. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan ramen isi daging babi" Balas Yugao.

Lalu kami pun sepakat untuk memesan 4 ramen isi daging sapi pada Teuchi dan Ayame. Saat kami sedang asyik-asyik makan, tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya sesuatu kepadaku.

"Hei, Kakashi. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mentraktir kami makan seperti ini, biasanya kau sangat perhitungan tentang keuangan" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

Aku yang ingin membalas pertanyaan Sasuke, diselak oleh Naruto yang kelihatan marah "Hei. Sopanlah sedikit teme. Dia itu kan sensei kita."

"Diamlah kau dobe. Aku itu bertanya pada dia, bukan kepadamu. Jadi diam saja kau" Balas Sasuke

Sakura yang melihat keadaan semakin panas, lalu melerai mereka "Sudahla Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, ini bukan waktu yg tepat untuk berkelahi". Setelah itu Sakura berkata padaku "Apa kau mentraktir kami bertiga, untuk menemanimu berkencan dengan wanita ini Sensei."

Aku pun tertawa dan berkata pada Sakura "Hahahahaha, jangan bercanda Sakura. Aku mentraktir kalian untuk merayakan pertunangan gadis cantik temanku ini dengan Gekko Hayate."

Kami pun be-empat berbicara panjang lebar tentang apapun. Aku pun merasa takut kalau ketiga muridku, terlebih Naruto yang mulutnya ember itu menceritakan perasaanku pada Yugao. Karena mereka pernah melihat foto dan kertas yang berisi perasaan hatiku untuk Yugao. Tapi untungnya, sampai mereka pulang, mereka tidak menceritakan apapun yang aneh-aneh padanya. Lalu setelah mereka bertiga pulang, aku pun pulang bersama dengan Yugao.

"Oh ya Kakashi-senpai. Terima kasih atas traktiran-nya tadi. Itu sangat menyenangkan." Kata Yugao kepadaku.

"Sama-sama Yugao" Balasku. lalu saat dia mau pergi. Aku menahannya "Tunggu dulu Yugao, akau ada sesuatu untukmu", lalu aku mengeluarkan suatu kalung dari kantungku dan memberikannya kepadanya

"Ini kan kalung buatan Kirigakure, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku Kakashi-senpai?" Tanya Yugao kepadaku

"Tidak apa-apa, aku beli kalung ini saat dalam misi. Lalu, aku lihat kau cocok memakai kalung ini. Makanya aku memberikannya kepadamu" Balasku pada Yugao

"Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu Kakashi-senpai. Kalung ini, memang cocok sekali padaku." Kata Yugao kepadaku

Lalu, ada orang yang memanggil namaku saat aku sedang aku sedang berjalan dengan Yugao "Kakashi-senpai!"

Lalu, aku pun menengok kebelakang, ternyata dia adalah Gekko Hayate, tunangan dari Yugao. Orang yang kucintai "Yo, Hayate. Ada perlu apa kau denganku."

"Aku mau memberi tahu tentang Chunin Exam yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha. Apa kau mau mendaftarkan murid-muridmu untuk ikut Chunin Exam kali ini?" Balas Hayate.

Aku pun membalas "Tentu saja, besok aku akan memberikan formulirnya kepada Hiruzen-sama. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu."

"Ok, sampai jumpa di Chunin Exam nanti Kakashi-senpai". Lalu dia pun pergi, dan dia kembali lagi karena dia baru sadar tunangannya sedang ada padaku "Hey Yugao-chan, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku akan pulang kerumah, tadi aku ditraktir makan oleh Kakashi-senpai." Balasnya.

Lalu Hayate pun menatap mata Yugao dengan tajam "Nani! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Yugao-chan, kalau kau bilang. Aku pasti juga ikut."

"Maaf, Hayate-kun. Bukan maksudku begitu, tapi aku kira kau sedang ada misi seperti Yamato dan Genma." Balas Yugao dengan nada menyesal.

Lalu Hayate pun memaklumi keadaannya dan dia berkata "Kakashi-senpai, terima kasih ya atas traktiranmu untuk kekasihku. Aku pamit pulang dulu."

Aku pun menghilang dengan Sunshin no Jutsu dan sampai dirumah, setelah sampai dirumah aku menulis dokumen registrasi supaya Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura bisa mengikuti Chunin Exam. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, aku pun tidur. Saat pagi sudah tiba, aku bergegas mandi. Dan setelah aku mandi dan berpakaian, aku pergi ke kantor Sandaime Hiruzen untuk memberikan berkas registrasi Chunin Exam murid-muridku.

-At Hokage Office-

(Tok... Tok... Tok...) Aku mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage, lalu aku berkata "Permisi Hokage-sama, bolehkah aku masuk."

Sandaime pun membalas salamku dan membolehkan aku masuk "Kamu Kakashi ya, silahkan masuk."

Aku pun masuk kedalam, lalu aku mengutarakan keinginanku pada tuan Hokage "Permisi Hiruzen-sama, ada yang aku akan berikan padamu."

"Apa itu Kakashi?" Tanya Sandaime Hiruzen kepadaku.

"Ini formulir pendaftaran untuk murid-muridku, supaya mereka bisa ikut dalam ujian Chunin nanti." Balasku, sambil memberikan suatu berkas pada Sandaime Hiruzen.

Tuan Hiruzen pun berkata "Taruh saja berkasnya disitu, silahkan kau pergi dulu. Aku akan memverifikasi berkas-berkas ini dulu."

"Dimengerti." Balasku, lalu aku pun menghilang dari kantor Tuan Hokage dengan Sunshin no Jutsu milikku.

Aku pun berjalan-jalan sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise milikku, karena akhirnya tugasku sudah selesai untuk memberikan berkas pada tuan Hokage. Tapi saat aku berjalan didepan rumah Hayate, ada suatu pemandangan yang membuat hatiku sakit. Aku melihat Yugao dan Hayate sedang berciuman, aku yang sedang sedih dikagetkan oleh temanku Yamato yang biasa kupanggil Tenzo.

"Hei, Kakashi-senpai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Dan kenapa kau sedih?" Tanya Yamato kepadaku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tenzo, aku tidak sedih tau" Balasku pada Yamato sambil berkelit, supaya dia tidak curiga.

"Kau jangan bohong Kakashi-senpai, aku tahu kau sedih karena melihat Yugao dan Hayate berciuman tadi kan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat kau, aku, dan Yugao sering berlatih bersama. Untuk menghiburmu" Kata Yamato kepadaku.

Aku pun menerima tawarannya, lalu aku pergi melintas kehadapan Yugao dan dia melihat ada yang aneh terhadap diriku. Lalu dia pergi dan mencariku, karena takut terjadi apa-apa denganku.

-Yugao POV-

"Tadi apa ya yang terjadi pada Kakashi-senpai, kenapa dia tadi kelihatan sedih sekali" Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Yugao-san!" Panggil 3 orang yang suaranya sangat kukenal, dan itu ternyata adalah suara Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang notabe-nya adalah murid dari seniorku, Kakashi.

"Ada apa ya kalian memanggilku. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura?" Tanyakupada mereka bertiga.

"Permisi Yugao-san, maaf mengganggu waktumu. Apa kau melihat sensei kami tadi, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Balas Sakura kepadaku.

"Maaf ya Sakura, aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Tadi aku memang melihatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Aku saja sedang mencarinya." Balasku pada Sakura.

"Dasar orang menyebalkan, paling dia sedang asyik membaca buku bodoh itu. Sungguh menyebalkan." Kata Sasuke dengan ketus tentang apa yang dilakukan Kakashi saat ini.

"Sudahlah teme, berhentilah mengeluh seperti itu dan Yugao-san, kau kan sedang mencari Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama-sama." Kata Naruto kepadaku.

Aku pun menerima penawaran Naruto dan mencari guru mereka bersama-sama. Dan kejadian berlanjut di tempat Tenzo, Kakashi, dan Yugao sering berkumpul dan berlatih saat Kakashi masih menjadi anggota ANBU.

-Kakashi POV-

"Hei, Kakashi-senpai. Masih ingat dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Yamato kepadaku saat kami baru sampai ketempat ini

Aku pun menggangguk dan berkata "Tentu saja Tenzo, ini tempat kita sering berkumpul dan berlatih saat aku masih menjadi anggota ANBU. Tempat ini membawa sejuta kenangan"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Mokuton:Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu." Tangan Yamato pun mengeluarkan sulur-sulur kayu yang bergerak ke arahku. Ternyata dia mau menguji skillnya denganku.

Aku pun menghindar dan aku juga mengeluarkan jurusku "Oh jadi itu keinginanmu, Raikiri." Aku pun mengeluarkan kekuatan listrik yang berfokus ditanganku untuk menyerang Yamato.

"Sial, jutsu Mokuton:Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu-ku tidak bisa menyerang Kakashi-senpai. Dia selalu menghindar" Gerutu Yamato, saat Raikiri-ku sudah hampir mengenai Yamato, dia mengeluarkan jutsunya lagi "Tidak akan kubiarkan, Mokuton:Mokujōheki.", lalu muncul suatu kayu yang menyelubungi dia dan melindunginya dari serangan Raikiri-ku.

"Hebat sekali Tenzo, kau bisa meahan Raikiriku." Kataku pada Yamato.

Lalu Yamato menghilangkan jutsunya dan berkata "Cukup untuk hari ini Kakashi-senpai, aku sudah cukup senang bisa membuatmu serius seperti itu." Kata Yamato kepadaku.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali. Aku sudah lelah." Balasku pada Yamato.

Kami pun kembali kedesa, dan aku bertemu dengan Yugao yang diikuti oleh anak-anak muridku. Aku harus menerima nasibku yang akan dimarahi oleh anak-anak muridku karena aku lupa memberi latihan pada mereka

"Kakashi-senpai, kau dari tadi kemana saja sih. Aku dan murid-muridmu khawatir pdamu tau." Teriak Yugao kepadaku dengan nada marah

Anak-anak muridku pun tidak mau kalah memarahiku "Iya, kami itu khawatir padamu tau. Dasar guru menyebalkan."

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua, tadi aku sedang latihan dengan temanku. Klian cepat kembali ke rumah kalian masing Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Dan Yugao kenapa kau mencariku, ada urusan apa?" Aku meminta murid-muridku pulang dan bertanya pada Yugao

"Aku cemas padamu Kakashi-senpai, aku tadi melihatmu pucat sekali. Sepertinya kau sedang sakit, makanya aku mohon terima makanan buatanku ini. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan marah padamu" Balas Yugao.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit, tapi daripada kau marah aku terima saja deh. Hehehehe" Ucapku pada Yugao dan aku memberikan pelukan kecil pada Yugao yang membuat pipiku merah merona

Dia pun bergumam dalam hati "Kenapa ini, saat aku dipeluk oleh Kakashi-senpai. Hatiku seperti berdegup kencang, tidak seperti saat bersama dengan Hayate. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu, aku punya tunangan. Aku tidak boleh membuat Hayate terluka", lalu dia melepas pelukanku dan dia berkata "Aku pamit dulu Kakashi-senpai".

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, Sunshin no Jutsu" Balasku, lalu aku pergi menuju kerumahku.

Aku pun memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi tadi antara aku dan Yugao. Aku memikirkan kenapa dia bisa malu-malu seperti itu saat kupeluk tadi, kalau dia tidak mencintaiku. Tidak mungkin kan dia seperti tadi, dilain pihak, Yugao juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

-Yugao POV-

"Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, aku sudah punya Hayate-kun sebagai kekasihku, tapi kenapa aku merasa perasaanku ini sangat hangat dihadapan Kakashi-senpai" Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Lalu, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku dan dia meminta izin untuk masuk "Tok... Tok... Tok... Yugao, apakah kau ada didalam?".

Aku pun menjawab "Iya, aku ada didalam. Tapi kau siapa ya?".

"Aku temanmu, Anko. Bolehkah aku masuk" Balas orang yang ternyata adalah temanku, Anko Mitarashi

"Oh, kau Anko. Tunggu, akan kubukakan pintunya", setelah itu aku membuka pintu rumahku dan bertanya ada alasan apa dia kerumahku "Anko, apa hal yang membuat kau datang kerumahku?".

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu saja kok, boleh kan?". Balas Anko padaku

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo silahkan masuk" Balasku kepada Anko lalu dia masuk kedalam rumahku, lalu aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya "Oh ya Anko, kau mau minum apa?".

"Terserah sajalah" Balasnya kepadaku

Lalu aku mengambilkan minuman di-kulkasku dan memberikannya kepadanya "Ini minumannya Anko"

"Terima kasih Yugao" Balas Anko kepadaku

Setelah beberapa lama kami berbincang-bincang, aku pun berkata sesuatu pada Anko "Umm, Anko. Bisa aku cerita kepadamu"

"Iya boleh, kalau boleh tau kau ingin bicara apa?". Tanya Anko kepadaku.

"Aku bingung Anko, aku sudah bertunangan dengan Hayate tapi hatiku selalu berdebar-debar setiap bertemu dengan Kakashi-senpai". Balasku pada Anko.

Anko pun kaget, lalu dia berkata "Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Kakashi ya, Yugao".

"Mungkin, tapi kalau aku tetap bersikap seperti itu maka Hayate-kun akan sakit hati. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi". Balasku pada Anko.

"Aku tau perasaanmu Yugao. Hatimu memilih Kakashi, tapi bibirmu memilih Hayate. Itu sangat sulit, tapi aku sarankan kau mengikuti kata hatimu untuk memilih yang terbaik di antara mereka" Ujar Anko kepadaku

Aku pun tersenyum pada Anko, aku senang punya teman seperti dia. Lalu aku menjawab "Terima kasih atas saranmu Anko, kau memang teman yang baik"

"Kau terlalu memuji Yugao. Oh ya, hari telah larut. Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih atas minumannya"

Lalu Anko pun pergi dari rumahku, dan aku harus memikirkan hal ini matang-matang supaya bukan aku yang sakit hati sendiri. Aku pun masih bertanya-tanya, apakah Kakashi-senpai punya perasaan juga kepadaku? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, ini semua masih misteri dari Kami-sama

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Kakashi Gaiden: Love Story

Chapter 2: Cinta yang lain

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

-Happy reading-

Disclaimer: Anime Naruto bukan punya saya. Dia hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang

Warning: Typo, Mis-typo, dan romance yang terlalu kental

Note: Fanfic Naruto ane thanks buat member-member 忍Naruto Lover's Shippuden Indonesia [N.L.S.I] yang udah support ane dalam pembuatan member ini. Tolong review-nya ya, dan tolong beritahu dimana kata-klata yang masih typo dan mis-typo. Terima kasih

Chapter 2: Cinta yang lain

Aku senang karena ujian Chunin yang dijalani oleh murid-muridku berhasil melaju ke babak selanjutnya, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak berhasil maju ke babak selanjutnya, karena Hayate memutuskan saat Ino dan Sakura, tidak ada yg masuk ke babak selanjutnya. Aku yang sedang bersantai dirumahku sambil membaca buku kesukaanku, dikagetkan oleh ketukan pintu dari luar rumahku.

"Tok... Tok... Tok... Kakasshi-senpai, boleh aku masuk?". Kata suara orang misterius dari luar rumahku

"Ya sebentar" Balasku, saat aku membuka pintu. Aku terkejut, karena yang datang adalah Hayate. Lalu, aku bertanya kepadanya "Hayate, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?".

"Maaf, Kakashi-senpai. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu." Balas Hayate kepadaku

Lalu aku pun menjawab "Boleh, ayo silahkan masuk.", setelah kami masuk. Aku pun bertanya sesuatu padanya "Kau mau minum apa, Hayate?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kakashi-senpai, aku tidak lama kok disini." Balasnya

Aku pun menjawab "Ya sudah, kalau begitu.", lalu aku bertanya lagi kepadanya "Emangnya kau mau membicarakan apa, Hayate. Sepertinya penting sekali?"

"Memang." Balasnya, lalu dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Ini tentang Yugao-chan."

Aku pun tersentak, lalu aku berkata "Emangnya ada apa dengan Yugao, kenapa kau repot-repot kesini?"

"Entahlah, Kakashi-senpai. Sepertinya Yugao-chan menjauhiku karena setiap aku bertemu dengannya, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Tapi, aku tidak tau salahku apa. Apakah, kau sering bertemu dengannya Kakashi-senpai? Kalau iya, tolong tanyakan kenapa dia berbuat itu padaku." Balasnya

Aku pun berpikir, kenapa dia punya pengalaman sama seperti aku ya. Aku pun menjawab "Tenang saja, dia tidak marah padamu kok. Aku yakin 100%, kalau dia tidak marah padamu. Paling dia sedang ada misi dari Hiruzen-sama, jadi dia berbuat seperti itu"

"Mungkin juga ya, terima kasih kau telah menghiburku Kakashi-senpai." Balas Hayate kepadaku lalu dia pergi

Aku pun merasa janggal, kenapa dia juga bernasib sama sepertiku. Kenapa Yugao bisa melakukan itu pada tunangannya sendiri. Kalau padaku itu kan wajar, karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Mmikirkan itu membuat kepalaku pusing dan aku pun tertidur. Dilain tempat, Hayate sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik Baki yang mencurigakan dan sedang bicara dengan Kabuto, tapi dia ketahuan

-Author POV-

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas" Kata Hayate didalam hati

"Sepertinya ada yang menguping pembicaraan kami" Bicara Baki dalam hati, lalu dia berbisik pada Kabuto "Kabuto-san, cepat kau pergi dari sini. Ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan kita"

"Baiklah" Balas Kabuto, lalu dia pergi

Hayate pun heran kenapa Kabuto bisa pergi dari situ, lalu dia berpikir dalam hati "Apa aku sudah ketahuan ya, sampai-sampai dia bisa pergi dari sini"

Setelah Kabuto pergi, Baki pun berteriak pada Hayate yang masih bersembunyi "Keluarlah kau, jangan sembunyi seperti pengecut."

Hayate pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berkata "Oh, jadi ketahuan ya hehehehehe."

Baki pun geram dan dia berteriak pada Yugao "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, HAH!"

"Sabar dulu orang Sunagakure, aku hanya mengawasimu. Sebab, aku rasa kau dan orang-orangmu punya niat buruk untuk desa kami." Balas Hayate dengan nada tenang

Baki pun membalas "Kau ternyata pintar juga ya, Gekko Hayate. Kami memang punya niat buruk dengan desamu. Sunagakure dan Otogakure membuat suatu aliansi untuk menghancurkan desamu hahahahaha"

Hayate pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan dia berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Hahahaha, sombong sekali kau. Ayo kita bertarung!" Teriak Baki pada Hayate

Lalu mereka berdua bertarung, tapi Hayate sangat kesulitan. Karena Baki selalu menghindari serangan pedangnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan jurusnya "Sepertinya aku tidak punya cara lain, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Lalu muncul banyak klon dirinya, dan dia mengeluarkan jurursnya lagi "Aku belum selesai, Kenjutsu: Mikazuki no Mai"

Tiba-tiba Baki terserang oleh banyak klon Hayate dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan, lalu dirinya yang asli menyerang Baki dan Baki berteriak "Argghhhhh! Sakit sekali, dia tidak bisa aku anggap remeh"

Tapi sayangnya, ternyata serangan Hayate sia-sia. Karena serangan Hayate terlalu lemah dan tertahan dirompi anti pelurunya. Lalu Baki tertawa melihat kejadian itu "Kau ternyta mudah ditipu ya, aku hanya pura-pura kesakitan, supa kau kira kau sudah berhasil melukaiku. Rasakan ini, Futon:Kaze no Taiba"

Lalu Hayate pun terlempar jauh dan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik, lalu Baki berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Beruntung sekali diriku ini, kalau serangannya tadi berhasil. Aku sudah mati tadi." Lalu dia pergi dari sana, supaya tidak ada yang curiga padanya

-Kakashi POV-

Saat pagi tiba, aku pun bangun dan pergi kekantor tuan Hiruzen dan aku kaget karena melihat tubuh Hayate yang telah terbujur kaku dan sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hayate. Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu." Kataku pada para Shinobi yang ada di tempat itu.

"Dia terbunuh malam hari kemarin, Kakashi-senpai." Balas seorang Tokubetsu Jounin yang bernama Genma Shiranui.

"Tidak mungkin Genma, malam hari kemarin. Dia sedang bersamaku, dirumahku." Balasku pada Genma.

"Dia terbunuh saat dia sudah keluar dari rumahmu Kakashi-senpai." Ujar Genma kepadaku.

Aku pun tertunduk lemas, dan aku berkata "Tidak aku sangka, pertemuan dia denganku tadi malam. Adalah pertemuan yang terakhir", lalu aku bertanya pada tuan Hiruzen "Hiruzen-sama, apa Yugao tau akan kejadian ini?"

Tuan Hiruzen pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan dia berkata dengan nada sedih. "Iya, dia sudah tau. Aku menyesal karena misi yang aku berikan padanya, dia tewas dan membuat desa ini bersedih."

Aku pun kaget mendengar perkataan tuan Hiruzen, lalu aku berkata "Misi apa yang kau berikan untuknya Hiruzen-sama?"

"Aku memberinya misi untuk memata-matai Kabuto Yakushi dan Baki." Balas sang Hokage atas pertanyaanku kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti. Oh ya dimana Yugao sekarang, aku harus menghiburnya. Pasti dia sedih sekali mendengar berita ini." Kataku pada tuan Hiruzen.

"Itu tidak perlu Kakashi, Hokage-sama telah memberikan misi untuk Yugao di luar desa." Balas temanku yang bernama Ibiki Morino.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mohon pamit Hiruzen-sama." Kataku lalu aku menghilang dengan jurus Sunshin no Jutsu milikku

Hari pun telah berlalu setelah kematian Hayate, dan tiba-tiba kami mendapat musibah lain yang tidak kalah hebat, desa Konohagakure di-invasi oleh Sunagakure dan Otogakure. Dan membuat tuan Hiruzen terbunuh oleh Orochimaru. Saat dipemakaman Hokage ke-3, Yugao pun juga ada disana. Aku pun berbicara padanya tentang kematian Hayate

"Yugao, aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hayate. Aku turut berduka atas kejadian itu, kalau saja aku bisa menahannya lebih lama dirumahku. Dia tidak akan mati" Katalu pada Yugao

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-senpai. Ini bukan salahmu" Balas Yugao kepadaku

"Bukan, itu salahku. Kalau saja... kalau saja..." Ujarku sambil bersedih pada Yugao

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini takdir dari Kami-sama, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengubahnya. Aku pergi dulu ya Kakashi-senpai" Balas Yugao kepadaku, lalu dia pergi dari pemakaman Hokage ke-3

Aku pun yang melihat Yugao sedang sangat bersedih, mengikutinya sampai ke apartemennya. Lalu aku mendengar dia sedang berbicara sendiri sambil menangis

"Aku itu Kunoichi yang tidak berguna, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi tunangan dan tuanku sendiri." Kata Yugao sambil menangis.

"Yugao..." Kataku dalam hati ketika melihat dia menangis

Yugao pun melihat suatu kunai di dekatnya, lalu berkata "Hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi, lebih baik aku mati saja"

Aku pun tersentak melihat Yugao yang berkata seperti itu, lalu aku masuk kedalam apartemennya tersebut dan berteriak pada Yugao "YUGAO! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bunuh diri saja, hidupku ini sudah tidak berarti lagi" Balas Yugao kepadaku

Saat dia ingin menusukkan Kunai itu pada tubuhnya, aku pun menamparnya dengan keras "Plakk", membuat wanita itu menangis. Lalu aku berkata "Aku minta maaf Yugao, aku telah menamparmu. Tapi apa kau berpikir, meskipun kau bunuh diri. Hayate dan Hiruzen-sama tidak akan hidup kembali, ini sudah takdir dari Kami-sama. Kau tidak bisa merubahnya karena kau dan semua orang itu hanya manusia biasa. Apa kau paham!"

Yugao pun terdiam, lalu dia berkata "Maafkan aku, Kakashi-senpai, aku telah membuatmu malu sebagai juniormu." Lalu dia kabur dari jendela kamarnya

Aku pun bergegas mengejar Yugao, tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku pun berkata "Sial, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku akan memanggil Pakkun dan teman-temannya, Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Lalu keluar para Ninken dari Kuchiyose no Jutsu milikku. Seekor anjing tua yang kecil bertanya sesuatu kepadaku "Ada apa kau memanggil kami, Kakashi?"

"Maaf Pakkun, aku terpaksa mensummon untuk mencari temanku yang hilang" Balasku

"Kami mengerti. Ayo Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, aŪhei, dan Guruke. Kita cari teman Kakashi" Kata Pakkun pada semua Ninken yang kusummon dan kemudian dia pergi/a

Aku pun mengikuti Pakkun dan yang lain, sementara itu dilain pihak. Yugao tidak sadar akan bahaya yang akan mengancamnya Aku pun sampai didekat Yugao, tapi aku tidak mendekatinya, supaya dia tidak kabur

"Sepertinya aku sudah cukup jauh dari Konoha" Ujar Yugao pada hatinya sendiri

"Kau datang ditempat yang salah nona" Kata seorang penjahat yang berasal Hi no Kuni

Yugao pun berbelok kebelakang dan dia berkata "Ka...li...an siapa?"

"Dia cukup cantik kita perkosa saja dia Tetsu" Kata seorang penjahat pada temannya

Yugao pun ketakutan setengah mati, meskipun dia seorang ANBU dan bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua. Tapi dengan kondisinya seperti itu, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka. Saat dia mencoba kabur, ada seorang yang memeluknya dari belakang "Nona manis, ayo kita bersenang-senang"

Yugao pun berontak, dan dia berkata "Lepaskan... Aku tidak mau."

Namun ketiga pria itu malah berbuat kasar pada Yugao, melihat Yugao merintih kesakitan karena pukulan dan tamparan yg dilakukan 3 orang itu kepada Yugao. Kakashi keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berteriak pada mereka bertiga "Lepaskan gadis itu, penjahat tengik"

"Kakashi-senpai," Balasnya, dia senang karena senpai-nya membantunya dari 3 orang itu

Salah satu yang bernama Shiropun marah pada Kakashi, lalu dia berkata pada Kakashi "Siapa kau, jangan sok jadi pahlawan kau"

Kakashi masih tidak mau memberitahukan namanya, dan itu membuat penjahat itu kesal. Mereka pun melempar banyak Kunai kepada Kakashi "Rasakan ini!"

Kakashi pun menghindari kunai-kunai itu, lalu dia berkata "Serangan kalian tidak berguna kepadaku, bodoh"

Para penjahat itu mengejar Kakashi, tapi Kakashi memang sengaja memancing mereka ketempat yang banyak airnya. Saat sampai ditempat yang dituju Kakashi, lalu penjahat itu berkata "Apa kau hanya bisa lari saja, sungguh pengecutnya dirimu orang sok jagoan"

Kakashi pun tersenyum, lalu dia berkata "Hehehehehe, kalian pikir aku pergi ke tempat ini untuk lari. Aku pergi kesini untuk memancing kalian. RASAKAN INI! Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu.", lalu muncul air benbentuk naga dari permukaan air yang diinjak oleh Kakashi.

"Arghhhhhh, ternyata orang itu benar-benar kuat." Kata para penjahat itu pada Kakashi, lalu mereka terlempar jauh. Lalu seorang dari mereka bertanya pada Kakashi. "Siapa sebenarnya kau, kenapa kau bisa sangat hebat seperti ini?"

Lalu Kakashi menjawab "Aku adalah Sharingan no Eiyū, Kakashi Hatake", lalu 3 penjahat itu pingsan. Setelah mereka pingsan, mereka membawa 3 orang itu dan pergi dengan Sunshin no Jutsu ketempat Yugao. Setelah sampai, lalu Kakashi bertanya kepadanya "Hei Yugao, bagaimana keadaanmu. Apa baik-baik saja?"

Yugao pun menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja Kakashi=senpai, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku. Lalu saat dia dan Kakashi akan pergi dari situ, Yugao bertanya kepadaku "Oh ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada 3 orang ini, Kakashi-senpai?"

"Ehm, aku akan membawa mereka bertiga kehadapan Ibiki untuk dipenjara dan diadili menurut kesalahannya." Balasku pada Yugao.

Setelah aku membawa mereka bertiga untuk dipenjara, aku pun berkata pada Yugao "Yugao, kondisimu pasti sedang down karena peristiwa tadi. Lebih baik kau menginap dirumahku saja, aku janji tidak akan macam-macam kepadamu"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas perhatianmu Kakashi-senpai" Balas Yugao kepadaku, lalu kami pergi ke apartemenku dan masuk kedalam

"Oh ya Yugao, aku mau mandi buat makanan untuk kita dulu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, oke" Kataku pada Yugao

Yugao hanya menggangguk saja, dan aku pergi kedapur untuk membuat makanan untuk kami berdua. Aku tidak sadar, perhatian Yugao terpaku pada buku yang sering aku bawa, saat buku itu dia buka, ada yang terjatuh dari buku itu, lalu Yugao berkata "Ini kan fotoku, dan surat ini... Ini tidak mungkin, Kakashi-senpai jatuh cinta kepadaku"

Aku pun kembali keruang tamu, dan kaget melihat Yugao memegang buku Icha-Icha Paradise milikku "Yugao... Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bukuku"

Dia pun menoleh dan bertanya sesuatu kepadaku "Kakashi-senpai... Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini"

Aku pun terkejut melihat Yugao memegang fotonya dan surat yang kusimpan di buku itu, lalu aku berkata "Jadi... kau sudah tau semuanya ya"

"YA! Kalau kau cinta kepadaku, kenapa kau tidak jujur tentang perasaanmu kepadaku." Balasnya kepadaku.

Aku pun terdiam, lalu aku berkata pada Yugao dengan tegas "Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya kepadamu, kalau kau itu berhubungan dengan temanku sendiri. Kau pikir aku orang seperti apa!"

Yugao pun terdiam, lalu dia berkata "Aku ini memang orang yang kurang peka ya, Kakashi-senpai."

"Maksudmu..." Balasku kepada Yugao

Dia pun berpikir kecil, lalu dia menjawab "Aku tidak sadar akan perasaanmu saat aku berdua dengan Hayate."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Yugao, kau tidak punya salah kepadaku." Balasku pada Yugao.

Yugao pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata padaku "Tidak, aku punya kesalahan yang besar kepadamu", lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Dan aku, akan menebusnya."

"Maksudmu..." Balasku karena masih bingung dengan kata-kata Yugao

"Aku akan memberikan cinta yang kau harapkan padaku" Kata Yugao padaku dengan nada cool

"Apaaa!" Kataku dengan nada kaget, lalu aku melanjutkan kata-kataku "Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti ini, Hayate belum lama meninggal. Kau tahu itu kan Yugao!"

"Aku tahu... Tapi, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku jatuh cinta pada dirimu saat kau memelukku waktu itu" Balas Yugao

Aku pun tersentak mendengar ucapan Yugao, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya "Jika aku harus memberikan jiwa dan ragaku untukmu, aku rela Kakashi-senpai"

Aku pun tanpa sadar mencium bibir lembut Yugao, dan dia berkata "Kakashi-senpai...", lalu tiba-tiba aku seperti kerasukan setan dan berniat untuk membuka baju Yugao, tapi aku segera menghentikan perbuatanku dan aku berkata "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini saat ini, Yugao"

"Tapi kenapa Kakashi-senpai" Tanya Yugao kepadaku

"Aku memang cinta kepadamu, tapi aku tidak ingin mengorbankan kesucianmu. Aku ingin menjaganya sampai kita menikah" Balasku pada Yugao

"Kakashi-senpai, kau memang lelaki yang luar biasa" Kata Yugao kepadaku

Akhirnya aku dan Yugao mulai bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan masih banyak yang harus kami lakukan. Perjalanan cinta kami masih panjang, oh Kami-sama tolonglah aku supaya kami berdua bisa bahagia dalam menjalani hidup ini

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Kakashi Gaiden: Love Story

Chapter 3: Bahaya! Red Alert

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, Mis-typo, OC dan OOC

Note: Akhirnya setelah lama hiatus, chapter ini aku selesaikan juga. Yang mau baca silahkan, yang mau like dan review dengan senang hati

Chapter 3: Bahaya! Red Alert

Aku senang sekali, saat dia ternyata menerima cintaku. Aku ingat saat dia menerima cintaku dengan tulus, padahal itu sudah berlangsung 1 bulan lalu. Tapi, aku masih merasa badanku sakit karena Tsukuyomi dari Itachi sebab aku menolak memberitahu dimana Naruto berada, yang saat itu sedang bersama tuan Jiraiya untuk mencari pengganti tuan Hiruzen menjadi Hokage. Aku yang sedang mencari udara segar, mendengar pertengkaran 2 orang. Lalu aku bergegas kesana

"Mau apa kau kesini, shinobi desa Suna!" Teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yugao Uzuki, kekasih dari diriku

"Aku dan desaku ingin mengajukan permintaan damai dengan Konoha" Balas seseorang yang ternyata adalah Baki, pembunuh dari mantan kekasih Yugao, Gekko Hayate

"Cih, setelah kau dan invasi desamu membuat mantan kekasihku dan tuanku meninggal. Kau mau meminta damai hah!" Teriak Yugao pada Baki dengan kasar

Baki pun terdiam, dan aku pun muncul dengan Sunshin no Jutsu. Saat melihat mereka berdua masih adu mulut, aku pun segera menghentikan mereka. "Sudah kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan ini, kenapa kalian bertengkar"

Yugao pun membalas pertanyaanku sambil menatap mata Baki dengan tajam. "Aku kesal Kakashi-nii, sebab dia dan desanya ingin meminta damai setelah apa yang dilakukannya dan desanya pada Hayate, Hiruzen-sama, dan desa Konoha"

Aku pun kaget mendengar penjelasan Yugao, lalu aku bertanya pada Baki. "Baki-san, apa itu benar?"

"Iya ini benar Kakashi-san. Tapi niat kami berniat dengan Konoha itu tulus, sebab kami menyadari saat kematian Kazekage ke-4 oleh Orochimaru. Kami telah berbuat salah dengan cara berkomplot dengan pembunuh pemimpin kami melawan Konoha." Balas Baki.

Aku pun luluh mendengar penjelasan Baki, dan berkata pada mereka berdua "Dengar kan hime, desa Suna tulus meminta damai pada desa Konoha. Jadi jangan seperti itu lagi, tu bisa membuat hubungan desa Suna dan Konoha renggang lagi", lalu Yugao pun terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Lalu aku melanjutkan perkataanku "Dan untuk Baki-san, kami merasa terhormat dengan perjanjian perdamaian dari desa Suna. Tapi kami sedang menunggu Naruto dan Jiraiya-sama membawa pengganti Hiruzen-sama sebagai Hokage. Jadi kami butuh waktu"

Dan Baki pun menjawab "Baiklah Kakashi-san, kami akan menunggu. Tapi jika Konoha sudah mempunyai Hokage lagi untuk mengurus urusan ini. Kabari segera desa Suna ya" Aku pun menggangguk setuju dan dia pergi dari Konoha kedesanya

Akhirnya urusan itu lega juga, tapi saat kami berjalan pulang aku merasakan Yugao masih kurang puas dengan masalah tadi. Dia sedang kesal, aku tahu itu. Lalu aku mulai mengajaknya bicara

"Hime" Kataku pada Yugao yang masih terdiam

"Hmm..." Balasnya dengan nada yang lemah

"Kau marah padaku ya, hime?" Tanyaku pada Yugao

"Iya, aku marah padamu Kakashi-nii. Bisa-bisanya kau memaafkan desa yang membuat 2 orang kita terbunuh" Balas Yugao dengan kesal kepadamu

Aku pun terdiam lalu aku berkata pada Yugao "Maafkan aku, hime. Tapi ini bukan salah tuan Baki dan desa Suna"

"Maksudmu..." Balas Yugao dengan nada bingung

Aku pun menjelaskan pada Yugao "Kematian Hayate sudah pernah aku jelaskan sebelumnya. Itu semua salahku, kalau saja aku mencegahnya untuk pergi maka dia tidak akan mati. Kalau kematian Hiruzen-sama itu sudah jelas-jelas disebabkan oleh Orochimaru dari Otogakure, bukan Sunagakure"

Yugao pun berusaha memprotes perkataanku lagi, tapi mulutnya aku sumbat dengan mulutku dengan ciuman. Setelah kemarahannya reda, aku lepas ciumanku dan memberikan sesuatu kepadanya "Hei hime, kalau kau masih marah. Makan dango ini, aku baru membelinya dikedai tadi"

"Huh, kenapa kau selalu memberikanku dango kalau aku sedang marah Kakashi-nii. Kau tidak romantis, beli bunga atau apa kek" Ejek Yugao yang melihatku memberikan dango kepadanya

Aku pun tertawa mendengar perkataannya, lalu aku berkata padanya "Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, sini untuk aku saja"

Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaanku "Enak saja, barang yang sudah dikasih, tidak boleh diminta lagi", lalu dia memakan dango pemberianku sambil habis

Aku pun tertawa melihat sikap Yugao dan berkata dalam hati "Dasar, bilangnya tidak mau tapi dimakan juga hihihihihi"

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, ternyata ada orang misterius yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka dari tadi. Lalu orang itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri "Jadi itu kekasihmu Kakashi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan bahagia didunia ini. Kau dan dunia ini akan membayar atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku. Luka dibayar luka, darah dibayar darah, dan kematian harus dibayar dengan kematian"

Lalu orang itu pergi ke daerah terpencil di Hi no Kuni, dan menuju ketempat 2 ninja yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya di Hi no Kuni selain Minato untuk menjalankan misi darinya

Orang itu membuka pintu dojo milik ninja itu dan berkata dengan lantang "Apa kalian adalah ninja tercepat di Hi no Kuni"

Salah satu ninja itu pun menjawab "Ya benar, kami adalah ninja tercepat di Hi no Kuni. Nama saya adalah Homura Hanazo dan dipojok itu adalah temanku, Iwata Murasaki. Meski kami tidak secepat Hokage ke-4 Konoha, Minato Namikaze dan Raikage ke-4, A. Tapi kecepatan kami tidak diragukan lagi, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini tuan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan nama kalian, tapi aku punya misi untuk kalian" Balas orang misterius itu

Teman Homura yang bernama Iwata itu pun tercengang dan berlari kearah orang itu, lalu dia bertanya kepada 2 orang itu "Misi apa yang kau berikan tua? Aku sangat senang karena kami tidak melakukan apa-apa selama 3 tahun ini"

"Aku minta kalian menculik kekasih dari orang difoto ini, dan bawa padaku hidup atau mati" Balas orang itu sambil memberi foto pada Homura

Homura yang menerima foto itu, tertawa dan berkata pada orang itu "Hahahaha, kau menyuruh kami menculik kekasih anak kecil"

"Jangan tertawa kau bodoh, itu foto lama. Tapi dia yang difoto dan sekarang sama, dia itu berambut perak dan memakai masker" Balas orang itu dengan nada kesal

"Lalu ciri-ciri kekasihnya?" Balas Homura sambil mencatatnya kesebuah buku

"Ciri-cirinya yang kutahu, dia itu lumayan cantik dan rambutnya violet panjang. Kau sudah paham" Balas orang itu

Lalu Homura pun menggangguk tanda dia sudah paham akan misinya dan temannya Iwata bertanya pada orang misterius itu "Lalu apa untungnya untuk kami? apa hadiah yang kau berikan seimbang dengan jerih payah kami"

Orang itu membalas dengan nada tenang "Kalian akan menerima uang 1 juta Ryo dariku kalau kalian berhasil. Dan juga kalian boleh melakukan apapun pada gadis itu sebelum kalian memberikannya kepadaku. Mau kalian pukul dia, tampar dia, perkosa dia, dll. Itu terserah kalian", lalu tanpa menunggu lagi. Mereka langsung meluncur kelokasi yang diberitahukan oleh orang misterius itu. Dan si pria misterius itu pun tertawa dalam hati "Hehehehe, rasakan itu. Itu pembalasan yang baik dariku, Kakashi"

Di lain tempat, Kakashi dan Yugao masih berjalan-jalan disekitar Konoha. Tapi mereka tidak sadar, kalau mereka telah diawasi oleh 2 orang. Yup, mereka adalah Homura dan Iwata. Ninja yang dibayar oleh orang misterius untuk menculik Yugao dan memberi luka dan kesedihan pada Kakashi

"Kakashi-nii, bagaimana kabarnya Naruto dan Jiraiya-sama. Apa mereka telah mendapatkan calon Hokage baru untuk memimpin desa?" Tanya Yugao kepadaku dengan nada penasaran

Lalu aku pun menjawab "Menurut katak pembawa pesan milik Jiraiya-sama, mereka telah berhasil mendapatkannya. Sebentar lagi juga mereka akan pulang"

"Fiuuh, baguslah kalau begitu" Kata Yugao dengan lega

"Homura, apa itu target kita. Yang berambut violet panjang itu kan?" Tanya Homura pada Iwata

"Ya kau benar, itu pasti dia. Dan orang yang disebelahnya itu, adalah orang yang ada difoto orang bertopeng itu. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Balas Homura

"Tidak, ternyata kita tidak salah menerima misi dari orang itu. Gadis yang menjadi target kita cantik sekali. Ayo kita beraksi" Kata Iwata pada Homura

"Temanku ternyata sangat semangat sekali" Kata Homura dalam hati, lalu dia menggangguk tanda setuju. Dan mereka mulai beraksi

Mereka pun menghentikan jalan Yugao dan Kakashi. Dan Yugao beserta Kakashi merasa heran bercampur cemas ketika tiba-tiba mereka dicegat oleh seseorang. Lalu Homura pun mulai berteriak pada mereka

-Normal POV-

"Oh pasangan yang serasi. Tapi, CEPAT SERAHKAN GADIS ITU, KALAU KAU MASIH MAU HIDUP!" Teriak Homura pada Kakashi

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya, dan apa yang kalian inginkan dari kekasihku?" Tanya Kakashi dengan rasa cemas dan terus melirik Yugao

"Aku Homura tidak ada kepentingan untuk menjawabmu, jadi cepat serahkan gadis itu atau..." Homura memutuskan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah, lalu dia melesat secepat kilat kehadapan Yugao dan berkata "Mengambilnya secara paksa"

"Sial mereka cepat sekali" Batin Kakashi dalam hati, llu dia pun mengeluarkan jutsunya "Kuchiyose..."

"Bukk..", tidak disangka Kakashi saat dirinya hampir mengeluarkan jutsunya dia dipukul oleh Iwata. Tapi untungnya, dia bisa menahannya sebelum dia terpukul. Jadi lukanya tidak terlalu parah

Pria misterius itu pun melihat pertarungan dari atas pohon dan berkata dalam hati "Pertarungan yang bagus, bagaimana kau melewati ujian kematianmu Kakashi"

Kakahi yang gagal menggunakan jutsunya, menggerutu dalam hati "Sial, aku tidak berhasil menggunakan jutsuku"

"Jutsu dan gerakanmu itu lamban, kau tidak sepadan jika bertarung dengan kami" Kata Iwata pada Kakashi dengan nada menyombongkan dirinya

Dia berpikir dalam hati "Ucapan dia memang benar. Kecepatanku kalah jauh dengannya, tapi kecepatannya itu lebih lambat dari Minato-sensei. Pasti jika aku menggunakan Sharingan pemberian Obito, aku pasti bisa membaca gerakannya"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah" Teriak Iwata pada Kakashi karena didamkan saja olehnya

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Kakashi dengan tenang sambil menaikkan ikat kepalanya yang menutupi mata kirinya. Lalu dia berkata dengan nada tegas "Pertarungan sebenarnya baru saja dimulai"

"Sombong kau" Teriak Iwata dan dia berlari ke Kakashi dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Ternyata benar, gerakan dia hanyalah kecepatan biasa. Bukan gerakan teleportasi seperti Jikukan" Batin Kakashi dalam hati, lalu dia menusukkan Kunai dikantungnya ke samping kanannya, dan "Jlebb..", Iwata tertusuk Kunai milik Kakashi dan mati seketika

Homura yang melihat kematian temannya di tangan Kakashi pun murka, lalu dia berteriak pada Kakashi "BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku"

Kakashi pun terdiam, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah, aku harus berhati-hati". Saat Homura mempercepat gerakannya kearah Kakashi, dia pun mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan "Kamui..."

Setelah Kakashi mengeluarkan jurus itu muncul lubang dimensi yang menyedot mata milik Homura, dan dia pun berteriak kesakitan "Akhhhh, apa yang kau lakukan pada mataku. Tolong!"

Yugao pun merasa heran dan kagum melihat kekuatan mata Sharingan yang sebenarnya, lalu dia berkata "Jadi ini kekuatan sebenarnya dari mata Sharingan. Cukup mengesankan"

Pria itu misterius pun cemas, karena takut Homura akan membongkar rahasia. Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk menculik Yugao "Celaka... Aku harus membawa dia pergi, dia bisa memberitahukan semuanya"

Lalu pria misterius itu muncul didepan Kakashi dan Yugao, lalu dia berkata "Ternyata kau tidak buruk juga Kakashi Hatake, aku kagum padamu kau bisa menggunakan Sharingan dengan baik. Meskipun kau bukan anggota klan Uchiha"

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau tahu namaku. Aku baru bertemu denganmu kan?" Balas Kakashi

"Hahahaha, kau tidak perlu tahu namaku. Tapi aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai musuh dilain kesempatan. Tapi akan kubawa dia dulu, lalu aku pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi" Balas orang misterius itu

"Tunggu!" Teriak Kakashi saat orang itu menghilang bersama Homura dengan Jikukannya. Lalu Kakashi berkata "Aku belum tahu, siapa kau sebenarnya"

Orang itu pun membawa Homura kesuatu tempat, dan Homura berterima kasih padanya "Terima kasih tuan, karena kau telah menolongku"

Orang itu membalas dengan tatapan deathglare-nya "Hahahaha, aku tidak berniat menolongmu bodoh"

Homura pun ketakutan mendengar kata-kata orang itu, lalu dia berkata "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau membunuhmu, KAMUII!" Balas orang itu, lalu tubuh Homura pun terhisap ke dalam mata orang itu. Setelah itu dia berkata "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kegagalan"

-Normal POV end-

Di lain tempat, Kakashi yang sudah mulai melemah dibawa Yugao ke rumah sakit. Saat dirawat, Yugao sangat cemas. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kakashi, orang kedua yang dicintainya. Setelah dokter memberitahu Yugao bahwa Kakashi baik-baik saja

-Kakashi POV-

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja Kakashi-nii, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak berguna" Kata Yugao padaku dengan perasaan menyesal yang amat dalam

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan saja, jadi jangan khawatir hime" Balasku sambil mengecup keningnya

Yugao pun blushing seketika, lalu dia menyuapiku buah yang dibelinya. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Siapa sih itu, mengganggu saja" Rutukku dalam hati

"Biar aku yang buka, Kakashi-nii" Kata Yugao meminta izin padaku

"Silahkan hime" Balasku

Lalu dia membuka pintu, setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu. Dia pun bertanya kepadanya "Kotetsu-san, sedang apa anda ada disini?"

"Aku mau bicara dengan Kakashi-senpai, bisa kan Yugao-nee" Kata Kotetsu pada Yugao yang menunggu di daun pintu

"Tentu, ayo kita masuk" Balas Yugao

Lalu Kotetsu pun masuk, dan aku bertanya kepadanya "Yo! Kotetsu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Naruto sudah kembali bersama tuan Jiraiya dan calon hokage baru" Balas Kotetsu

Mataku pun berkaca-kaca mendengar muridku yang tidak terduga itu kembali dengan sukses. Lalu aku pun berkata "Aku harus melihat Naruto, Arghh"

Tapi tubuhku masih sakit untuk pergi, lalu Yugao berkata "Biar aku yang mewakilimu Kakashi-nii"

"Terima kasih hime. Tolong jaga hime-ku ya" Bisikku pada Kotetsu, lalu mereka pergi. Setelah mereka pergi, aku bicara dalam hati "Aku takut kalau Yugao digoda oleh sage tua pervert itu"

-Kakashi POV end-

Dan Yugao dan Kotetsu pergi ke gerbang untuk menyambut Naruto dan calon Hokage baru, sesampainya disana dia disapa oleh Naruto

-Yugao POV-

"Halo kak Yugao" Kata Naruto memberi salam

"Halo juga Naruto" Balasku dengan hangat seperti biasa

Jiraiya yang ada disana pun, melihat tubuh Yugao secara seksama, lalu dia berbisik pada Naruto "Wow, siapa ini Naruto. Dia sangat cantik dan..."

"Kalau kau bilang seksi, akan kubunuh kau Ero-Sennin. Dia itu kekasih Kakashi-sensei, jadi berhenti berpikiran mesum" Balas Naruto jengkel melihat sikap dan perkataan guru sekaligus wali-nya itu

"Maaf-maaf" Kata Jiraiya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Permisi, apakah anda calon Hokage baru tersebut. Boleh aku tahu, siapa nama anda?" Tanyaku pada sesosok wanita dihadapanku

"Namaku Tsunade Senju, cucu dari hokage pertama" Balas wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut

"Jadi anda Tsunade, salah satu 3 Sannin yang terkenal itu. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu" Balasku saat tahu dia adalah salah satu ninja medis terhebat yang aku idolakan

"Yugao-nee, mana Kakashi-sensei?" Biasanya kalian selalu berdua" Tanya Naruto kepadaku

"Dia dirawat di rumah sakit, karena terluka saat melawan musuh" Jawabku dengan nada sedih

Naruto kaget mendengar kabar ini, lalu dia berkata "Yugao-nee, boleh antarkan aku kesana. Aku mau menjenguk Kakashi-sensei"

"Baiklah..." Balasku lalu kami bergegas kerumah sakit

-Yugao POV ends-

Naruto dan Yugao pun bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit, lalu setelah sampai di kamar Kakashi. Dia tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Kakashi tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya

-Kakashi POV-

"KAKASHI-SENSEIIII! Teriak Naruto yang teriakannya itu bisa terdengar ke seluruh pelosok desa Konoha

Aku pun bangun dan melihat ada Naruto dan Yugao berdiri disebelahku, lalu aku berkata "Hei, jangan keras-keras. Aku lagi tidur"

"Gomen-gomen, aku mau memberi tahu misiku sudah selesai dengan sempurna sensei" Kata Naruto menyiapkan senyumannya yang khas

"Bagus, jadi siapa orang yang beruntung menjadi hokage kelima?" Tanyaku pada Naruto

"Tsunade-baachan, cucu dari Hokage pertama" Balas Naruto dengan nada sedih

"Kau kenapa sedih Naruto, harusnya kau senang kan" Kata Yugao sambil menepuk bahu muridku yang hiperaktif itu

"Aku sedih karena aku tidak jadi Hokage kelima, tapi lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti bisa menjadi hokage ke-enam" Balas Naruto dengan semangat 45

Aku pun senang melihat semangat dari Naruto dan aku dan Yugao memeluknya seperti kami memeluk anak kami sendiri. Lalu 7 hari berlalu, aku dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan nona Tsunade sudah dijadikan hokage kelima. Oh Kami-sama, semoga saja di kepemimpinan nona Tsunade. Desa Konoha menjadi desa yang lebih makmur dan sejahtera daripada desa lain

-To Be Continued-


End file.
